Con todo mi deficiente y caotico ser
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: 3D2Y LuNa! One-shot! Luffy piensa en su navegante y toma una decisión. Ya habí perdido demaciado tiempo, era hora de actuar.


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera el reencuentro de los mugiwara hubiera sido diferente!

Advertencia: 3D2Y, Spoilers, un poco de OCC, LuNa, "Drabble" y amor 3

**Con todo mi deficiente y caótico ser**

**.-*~*-.**

Desde la cuebierta del Sunny, más específicamente desde el mascaron de león-girasol, me siento a observar el infinito mar, a sentir la brisa marina en mi piel y el calor sobre mi cabeza. Entonces como un súbita tormenta llegas tú alborotando lo que me queda de cordura y entremezclando este torrente de emociones que me provocas cada vez que aunque sea con el rabillo del ojo puedo ver el reflejo de tu cabello color mandarina brillar con la luz del astro mayor, no por nada era tu fruta favorita, pues eras igual que ellas. Con una cáscara un poco dura pero delicada y dulce por dentro. _Creo que eso era lo que me cautivó de tu ser._

Desde el primer momento que te vi, pude ver en el reflejo de tu mirada la magnifica persona que se ocultaba tras la fachada de la ladrona de piratas. Y no me había equivocado.

Habías sido muy lastimada en el pasado, sin embargo yo había jurado hacerte no olvidar, si no dejar atrás esos amargos recuerdos y hacer vivir nuevos. Y no solo por el sujeto del rehilete, yo de igual forma cuando me pediste ayuda para derrotar a Arlong, _me hice la promesa de hacerte feliz._

Y qué si hablo demás, soy gritón, enfadoso, infantil, con una cicatriz bajo mi ojo izquierto y otra en mi pecho, que si mi estómago no tiene fondo, tengo una risa extraña y me rió por cualquier tontería, y si me duermo pescando o cuando me dan mis ataques de narcolepsia, y que si fallé rescatando a mi hermano y perdí varios años de mi vida en esa lucha, y si los abandoné por 2 años para volverme más fuerte, y si poseo el Haki de los reyes y si el apellido D, y que si mi padre es el hombre más buscado del planeta y mi abuelo.. es Garp, y si mi sueño es ser el rey de los piratas aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, y si prefiero tu sueño al mío o si si soy poco elocuente con lo que digo, y que si soy un soñador y tal vez el estúpido más grande del mundo? Y qué con eso?

**_Aún así no podría evitar amarte con todo mi deficiente y caótico ser._**

Me entiendes incluso sin explicarte. Me escuchas aunque no te hable y me ves aún sin estar allí. Sabes quien soy y sabes que eres para mi. Entonces comprendes que todo esto es para ti?

_No, aún no te has dado cuenta y recae en mí la culpa de ello. Por que eres el sordo con el que siempre habla este mudo._

Entonces tu mirada se posó en mí y se me estremeció hasta el alma cuando tus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa. Nos habíamos tenido que separar para que yo pudiera comprender lo afortunado que era de tenerte en la tripulación, de tenerte a mi lado y de ser la que me guiaría hasta mi sueño sin importar el obstáculo con el que el océano nos sorprendiera.

Te sonreí acambio y me levanté de mi asiento favorito para dirigirme_ cual brújula apunta al norte hacia ti._ Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y estaba seguro de que la suerte no me tentaría de nuevo si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad mientras esperábamos a que los demás llegaran de las últimas compras en la isla de los hombres pez.

Cuando llegué hasta ti hice lo que tantas veces había practicado en mi mente, como si fuera el ensayo preliminar a un importante concierto o en entrenamiento antes de un torneo en el que me arriesgaría a luchar sin importar el oponente dado que el premio mayor eras tu.

_-Te extrañé mucho en estos dos años-_ le dijo Luffy a la ahora sonrojada navegante.

_-Yo también te extrañé mucho Luffy –_ le respondió

Y con una mirada que podría derretir hasta el mas denso de los icebergs, se miraron fijamente y solo les bastó unos minutos para comprenderse. No había nada más que decir. Luffy tomó la barbilla de la navegante y la besó suavemente. Sin apuros, sin remordimientos y sin dudas. La tenue obscuridad que comenzaba a aprecer en la isla los cobijó con su seno. Ahora ya no había nada que ocultar, estaba hecho.

**_El rey había encontrado a su reina._**

**.-*~*-.**

**Wow! **Esto me surgió en un súbito momento de inspiración super romántica. Cortito pero bonito!

Nadie es perfecto! Todos tenemos nuestros defectos y nuestros seres amados también los tienen. Pero aún asi, les queremos con toda el alma por lo que son :D

Yo pedi mi deseo a las _11:11 del 11 del 11 del 2011_, y no fue prescisamente para mí, si no para aquellos que ocupan un lugar en mi corazón.

Va para **NaMii HeartPhilia**,** Kaoru likes One Piec**e Y **LNOops** quienes se han ganado un lugar en él! Las quiero chicas!

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews! :D


End file.
